


Un comienzo diferente

by Chicarvil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicarvil/pseuds/Chicarvil
Summary: Pos como bien dice el titulo. Es un comienzo ligeramente distinto al de la cuarta temporada XDDD
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 1





	Un comienzo diferente

Titulo: Un comienzo diferente  
Autor: chicarvil o chicar (con ayuda de Parker)  
Resumen: Pos como bien dice el titulo. Es un comienzo ligeramente distinto al de la cuarta temporada XDDD  
Tiempo: Cuarta temporada  
Calificación: NRM –18 (desde el principio)  
Pairing: Dean y sam.  
Advertencias: Pos sexo desde el principio, como se que os gusta XDDD

El día había empezado raro, raro, raro... demasiado raro hasta para apellidarte Winchester, no sólo me desperté dentro de un ataúd

¡Ríete de Buried! ¡Qué estrecho, coño! ¿Cómo es posible que Ryan se moviera dentro como si fuera una culebrilla y yo estuviera encajado cual pieza de tetris sin posibilidad de rebullirme?

Hasta los cojones estoy de tanta peli de pacotilla, ya me gustaría a mi verle salir usando las manos de palas como yo ¡que me he roto una uña y todo! Tengo tierra metida hasta en los carnet falsos...

Y no ha sido lo más raro, no...

Es que encima no me siento yo mismo...

Los ojos me queman y ya es mala suerte salir de la tumba a plena luz del sol en medio del desierto y sin una puñetera botella de agua a mano... de día... siempre me toca quemar tumbas de noche y tenía que salir de día ¡tocatelos! Bueno tocatelos si puedes porque... mejor lo cuento todo a su ritmo que ya me estoy precipitando.

Salí de la tumba con un sol de injusticia, que por mucho que digan cuando hay sol que es de justicia es de lo más injusto asfixiarse de esta manera.

Estaba en medio de un paraje de lo más inhóspito con la innegable mano sobrenatural que se nota, no sólo al volver a caminar entre los vivos si no porque había un gran circulo de arboles caídos a mi alrededor... y nada más, la nada más absoluta en forma de camino polvoriento.

¡A andar toca!

Y ande, ande, ande... algo estaba mal en mi porque andar y bambolear eran casi sinónimos.

Tras lo que me parecieron kilómetros llegue a una gasolinera aparentemente abandonada, aunque por suerte con una tienda medianamente abastecida ¡por fin podía comer algo, beber... y hasta leer porno, no exactamente en ese orden, y todo habría estado genial si no hubiera sido por ese espejo.

Bueno el espejo podía estar trucado, embrujado o cualquier mierda de las que nos rodean siempre, pero es que me miro y...

Me toco y...

¿No será por culpa del sol?

Seguro, tengo que tener una insolación tan grande que me hace ver visiones...

y tocarlas...

y el caso es que parecen de verdad...

Pues sí...

Tengo tetas.

Es un hecho: Dean Winchester es una tía con un buen par de tetas (y un culo estupendo).

Sin terminar de creérmelo aun, me meto en el cuarto de baño, me bajo los pantalones y me subo la camiseta para ver si es cierto.

Y no hay nada.

Bueno, sí, pero no hay lo que tenía que haber...Allí abajo debería de estar mi pequeño Deanny ¡¡Pero no esta¡¡. Si. Hay pelo (mucho) pero por lo demás...Nada.

Palpo entre las piernas..¿Quien sabe? lo mismo el pequeño Deanny esta jugando al escondite pero nop...Allí no hay nada...solo una gran y profunda raja. No se si ponerme a llorar o a gritar...¿Y si hago las dos?. Sip, sin duda es la opción mas sensata.

Estoy a punto de imitar al criajo ese de Solo en Casa cuando me fijo en mi nuevo yo completamente. Las tetas. Y sip, si que son grandes y redondas y....

Oye...¿Y si toco aquí?

Se me escapa un jadeo al tocar el pezón. Sabia que a las mujeres le gustaba, de echo se lo hacia porque me encantaba ver su reacción. Pero ahora, que la noto yo, solo puedo decir....

WOW...Esto es genial.

Al principio solo es una leve caricia con la yema de los dedos, después me aventuro y hago lo mismo que le hacia a las chicas, solo que esta vez es a mi mismo: Rotarlo ligeramente al comienzo para después hacerlo con mas fuerza y...¡¡Joder¡¡ Antes de darme cuenta me estoy montando yo solo una peli de lo mas porno en ese cuarto de baño.  
No se como diantres he terminado sentado en el water, con las piernas abiertas, una mano sujetando mi pecho izquierdo y la otra deslizándose lentamente hacia mi recién adquirido …..¿Sexo femenino?...Jo, suena tan raro que esta a punto de matarme la libido. Pero acabo de salir del infierno y esto se siente realmente bien.  
Deslizo mis dedos entre los pliegues como he hecho infinidad de veces solo que esta vez es distinto. Enseguida me encuentro mojado, debería de ser una sensación rara; no lo es. Es de lo mas excitante. Se lo que tengo que buscar y, como buen cazador y rastreador que soy, lo encuentro casi al instante y...

-¡¡JODER¡¡

Hacerlo despacio esta bien, pero mis dedos pronto encuentran el ritmo perfecto. Tanto que los gemidos se me escapan como si fuera una quinceañera. Me tiene que oír hasta Bobby pero que demonios...No paro ni muerto. ¿O debería decir muerta?...Da igual...Centrate, Dean, centrate...El orgasmo me golpea tan fuerte que casi me caigo del water y lo mejor es que es una cadena de grandes orgasmos que desembocan en uno aun mayor. ¡¡Coño, soy multiorgasmica¡¡ He muerto y he ido al cielo. ¡¡Yupi¡¡  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Una hora después, con dolor de muñeca y con mas conocimiento sobre mi “nueva situación”. Consigo arrancarme del baño con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y sin comprender como las mujeres pueden hacer otra cosa teniendo este parque de atracciones incorporado. Y encima..Ni me he cansado, bien podría irme de caza ahora mismo... O volver a entrar en el baño.

Estoy a punto de decirme que me centre cuando la estática de la radio (que había dejado encendida y ni me acordaba) llama mi atención. Prendo la tele con rapidez y mas de lo mismo: Estática.

Bueno, por fin algo conocido.

Así que sin dudar cojo el bote de sal y salgo corriendo hacia las ventanas sintiendo como, no solo el suelo tiembla, sino también todo mi cuerpo. Joder, esto de ser mujer es un coñazo...¡¡Me muevo entero¡¡ Tanto el pecho, como el culo, como las piernas...Parezco blandiblu. Ni siquiera se andar, me cuesta hasta encontrar el equilibrio. ¡¡Odio ser mujer¡¡

Hace un momento lo adoraba, ahora lo odio....¿Estaré en esos días?

Vaya putada...No veas lo que se va a reír Sammy cuando me vea

Y de Bobby mejor ni hablamos, un día de verdad me lo cargo

El temblor y la estática siguen, incluso revientan los cristales, me tiro al suelo preparado (quiero decir, preparada) para enfrentarme a lo que esta por venir. Pero quitando los cristales reventados y mis oídos sangrando...No pasa nada. Ni monstruo, ni demonio, ni humo negro...Nada.

Menuda decepción.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El hacer autostop es mucho mas fácil para una chica que para un chico, lo que no lo es tanto es mantenerse soltera y entera. Por suerte no he perdido habilidad en esto de romper narices. Así que, dos narices menos y cuatro amenazas después, estoy en el taller de Bobby.

Sobra decir que la cara del anciano es la sorpresa personificada y...¿Me esta mirando las tetas?. Joder, con Bobby, si que se encuentra solo. Tardo medio minuto en explicarle quien soy y otro medio en darle pruebas de que es cierto pero el maldito no se lo cree y....¡¡Me baña entero con agua bendita¡¡

-Esto no es un concurso de camisetas mojadas.- Gruño mientras me cruzo de brazos porque el vejestorio sigue mirándome las tetas.

-¿Seguro? Es que estas muy buena “Dean”-La forma de decirlo me deja claro que no se lo cree. Genial.

Se lo cree a la segunda botella de agua y a la amenaza de que como siga mirándome el pecho de esa forma lo coso a tiros.  
-Si. Sin duda eres tu, hijo. No hay manera de que una mujer pueda ser tan gráfica y tan borde.- Gruñe el anciano mientras me tira una camiseta para que me cambie. Ese gesto hace que me de cuenta de otra sutil diferencia. Antes, cuando era hombre, me habría puesto la camiseta sin ningún tipo de problema. Ahora...

-Yo no me pongo eso ni muerto.-Gruño arrugando la nariz-¿Cuanto tiempo hace que no ve una lavadora?

La mirada de Bobby es tal que opto por hacer una retirada estratégica. Antes de acabar metida en toda una bañera de agua bendita.

Así que ese fue el comienzo de mi día.

Salir de la tumba. Ir a ver a Bobby. Comprarme una camiseta nueva. Oh..Claro...Y descubrir que soy una mujer.

Sip, sin duda el día estaba siendo mas raro de lo habitual.

Tenia que encontrar a Sam como fuera y preguntarle que coño había echo para que mi resurrección fuera tan...Extraña.

Y AHORA CAMBIAMOS LA FORMA DE ESCRIBIR.

La tenue luz y el murmullo hacían del bar un sitio casi agradable. No era de extrañar que Sam estuviera allí; casi parecía una taberna irlandesa que se hubiera quedado atrapada en el tiempo. Mesas de madera; suelos de madera, barra de madera. A Dean no le extrañaría que hasta los vasos fueran de madera. Aunque su atención no estaba centrada en esas chorradas, sino en el gigantón que se encorvaba sobre un portátil en la parte mas escondida del local.  
No sabia si era por su nueva condición, pero juraría que Sam no era tan grande y ancho. Ese era uno de los problemas de haberse convertido en mujer, sus sentidos y percepción se habían alterado. El pequeño incidente de la camiseta le hizo sospechar pero eso solo fue la punta del iceberg. Su gusto había sido alterado hasta tal punto que, ahora veía con otros ojos las hamburguesas. Sip, le seguían gustando y sip, seguiría matando por una de ellas, pero los ojos se les iban detrás de los helados de chocolate y vainilla, cosa que, nunca le llamaron la atención como hombre. El tacto era el sentido que mas había cambiado. Ya no tanto porque todo su cuerpo se moviera como si fueran gelatina, sino porque tenia la piel tan suave que un leve roce le arrancaba una sonrisa. Aunque tenia que reconocer que le había venido muy bien para la hora de masturbarse. ¡¡Joder¡¡ Era imposible tener las manos quietas cuando lo primero que veía nada mas levantarse era una tia buena. Tardaba una hora en salir del baño. Eso si, cuando lo conseguía lo hacia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Una que le duraba bien poco porque luego llegaba el engorro de arreglarse.

Ahi perdía una hora y media.

¡Mierda¡ El antes tardaba cinco minutos (cronometrados) en vestirse: Camiseta, pantalones, botas, peinarse con los dedos y ale...a la calle.

Ahora, solo en peinarse, se le iba media mañana. ¿Y sabes porque?...Porque su maldito pelo no quería quedarse en su sitio.

Sip, así era. Y menos mal que tenia una media melena no muy larga, sino la cosa hubiera sido catastrófica. El caso era que cuando se levantaba tenia el pelo tan enmarañado que había empezado a mirar el peine con pavor.

Pero eso no era nada que el Gran Dean Winchester no pudiera solucionar.

Así que media docena de tacos, maldiciones y exorcismos referidos a su pelo. Consiguió cogerle el truquillo a eso de peinarse.

PLAS

Un fuerte golpe en su trasero que le hizo dar un respingo le saco de sus serias cavilaciones.

Eso era otra.

Las metidas de mano.

¿Como quedaban todavía hombres con los huevos puestos?. Porque desde el primer día que salio a la calle, se había puesto tibio de reventar caras por culpas de las metidas de mano. La primera vez fue en la cola de una cafetería, estaba esperando para pedir su café mientras curioseaba el periódico cuando lo sintió.

Un gilipollas frotándose contra su culo.

Ni lo dudo.

Se giro y lo noqueo de un puñetazo.

Lo único que lamento fue que tuvo que pedir hielo para la mano.

Y desde entonces, esa había sido su tónica. Cada vez que entraba en un local, noqueaba a alguien. Y esa vez, al parecer, no iba a ser diferente.

Genial.

Con toda la paciencia y aburrimiento del mundo, se volvió, solo para ver a un crió de no mas de 25 años, mirándolo entre divertido y sensual.

-Eso si que es un buen culo, reina.

Dean casi vomita al oír el mote. Iba a espetarle algo mordaz referente a la frase estúpida que acababa de soltar. Pero tenia cosas mas importantes que hacer como por ejemplo:

Su hermano.

Como era de esperar el chico cayo al suelo con la nariz sangrando y completamente inconsciente.

-Mierda. Voy a tener que comprarme unos guantes.- Se dijo a si mismo al notar el familiar dolor en los nudillos. Joder, odiaba ser mujer. Antes podía partirle la cara a cualquiera sin pestañear y ahora se pasaba toda la tarde con la mano dormida. ¡¡Y a el solo le gustaba tener la mano dormida por culpa de pasar toda una hora metido en el baño.¡¡

Ignorando como todos los tíos en el local lo miraban completamente asombrados.. (No era normal que una chica noqueara de esa forma a un hombre). Se dirigió al único chico que era completamente ajeno a la escena.

Iba a plantarse delante de la mesa y con su típica pose chulesca llamar a su hermano por ese mote que tanto odiaba.  
No, en realidad iba a decir decir algo así como: ¡Eh¡ Gilipollas, ¿No me digas que vendiste tu alma para traerme de vuelta ?Porque si es así, te han tangado. Pero todo se quedo en un simple: Hola. Cuando vio como su hermano alzaba la mirada interrogante, al principio, para después tornarse completamente interesante. ¿Seria posible que su hermano también se sintiera atraído por el?

-Hola.- Respondió el psíquico mirándole con curiosidad.

Y el caso es que no supo porque, pero en vez de decirle: Tío, que soy tu hermano, no me mires así. Lo único que le dijo fue:

-¿Esta libre?-Señalando la silla de al lado.

Como es normal, su hermano no dudo en ofrecérsela con un gesto de mano.

Antes de darse cuenta estaban charlando sobre trivialidades que no venían al caso. Sam le sorprendió gratamente, se comporto como un chico normal e incluso hizo un par de bromas. A Dean le costo bastante relacionar a ese chico simpático, e incluso coqueto, con el amargado de su hermano.

-Acabo de darme cuenta de que no se cual es tu nombre.- el anormal de su hermano bajo el tono de voz a la vez que apoyaba los codos sobre la mesa, multiplicando su tamaño y haciendo que el corazón de Dean hiciera algo extraño que no supo identificar.

-Dean....- Respondió de forma automática. Se dio cuenta de su error cuando vio como los ojos del psíquico se abrían como platos.- Deana....Me llamo Deana. Pero todos me llaman Dean.- Mintió de forma descarada.

La sorpresa muto a interés en cuanto dijo esas palabras. Dean sabia que debería de decirle la verdad., sabia que estaba jugando con sus sentimientos y que Sam le montaría una escena (o varias) en cuanto descubriera la verdad. Pero no sabia porque, no le salia decírselo. Era abrir la boca para hacerlo y ¡Plas¡ Salir otra nueva mentira.

-Soy Sam.- Se presento con la voz convertida en puro caramelo y tendiéndole la mano.

Sin pensar la acepto y fue el peor error que Dean Winchester cometió en toda su vida. ¿Vender su alma al diablo?. Pssss......Una minucia comparada con tocar a su hermano. Porque en el momento en el que ambas pieles se tocaron, su cuerpo femenino se volvió loco. Los pezones se le endurecieron, noto las bragas humedecerse tanto que tuvo que apretar las piernas para evitar resbalarse de la silla y al hacerlo sintió una pequeña ola de placer que le hizo jadear.

-Encantada.- Hasta a el mismo le sonó como a una peli porno. Joder, parecía que acababa de tener un micro orgasmo allí mismo.

Y al parecer Sammy tuvo que notarlo porque lo siguiente que dijo fue:

-¿Que te parece si nos vamos a un sitio mas intimo?

Y claro...La respuesta debería de haber sido que no. Que eran hermanos. Que era un hombre y bla bla bla bla.

Pero ese cuerpo de mujer, como ya había sospechado antes, estaba defectuoso porque se encontró respondiendo:

-Me has leído el pensamiento.

Antes de darse cuenta estaban fuera del bar, dirigiéndose hacia ¡¡¡OH DIOS MIO¡¡¡ Su nena. Su Impala de sus amores. Su.....

Todo pensamiento coherente se fue al garete cuando sintió como una fuerte mano se cerraba sobre su brazo y lo volteaba. Iba a preguntar que pasaba cuando sintió unos finos labios contra los suyos y su mente simplemente hizo ¡Puf¡.

Sam le devoraba la boca con ansia, metiendole la lengua hasta lo mas profundo y robandole el alma que se suponía que no tenia. Dean se consideraba un buen besador pero eso fue antes de que Samuel Winchester plantara la boca sobre la suya. Eso o es que el ser mujer de verdad valía la pena porque....

-Wow.- Se sorprendió a si mismo apartándose de el y recuperando el aliento. Tuvo que agarrarse a los grandes brazos de su hermano que...Por cierto....-¿Lo tienes todo tan duro?-Quiso golpearse ante semejante comentario mientras amasaba los músculos con las manos.

La sonrisa que se dibujo en el rostro del psíquico fue digna de una foto.

-Y mas.- susurro volviendo al ataque.

Eso ya no se consideraba beso, era un intento de violación en toda regla. Y lo de intento no lo decía porque su hermano le hubiera estampado contra el impala y lo estuviera manoseando a placer, sino porque él no hacia nada para apartarlo. Mas bien todo lo contrario. Sus manos se cerraron sobre el largo pelo castaño y tiraron hacia abajo para profundizar en el beso mientras una de sus piernas se enroscaba contra la de su hermano y joder....se sentía uno tan, pero tan bien.

Al menos hasta que sintió la dureza contra su cadera y fue entonces cuando Dean recordó que era un hombre echo y derecho y actuó como tal:

Acojonandose.

Pero a base de bien.

-Es...Espera.- susurro mientras intentaba apartar la cara para no seguir besandole pero era una tarea difícil cuando Sam; un hombre del tamaño de diez estadios de fútbol te tiene estampado contra un coche.- Tengoquedecirteunacosa.- Jadeo de un tirón sabiendo que su voluntad no duraría mucho.

Sam se aparto nada mas oír esas palabras. Con todo el pelo revuelto, las mejillas rojas y los labios tan rojos que era la viva reencarnación del pecado. Dean noto como un escalofrió de placer le trepaba desde el bajo vientre hasta el pecho.

-¿Que?.- Jadeo luchando contra las ganas de tirarsele encima. Dean podía notarlo, y maldita sea, eso le excitaba aun mas. Sabia de lo que era capaz su hermano. Lo había visto decapitar a vampiros con sus propias manos. Y el simple echo de que se parara porque él lo dijera. Lo ponía extremadamente cachondo. Tanto que se sorprendió a si mismo diciendo:

-Soy virgen.

Una parte de si mismo se dijo que soltó eso para que fuera el propio Sam el que se echara atrás y así darle el suficiente espacio para que pudiera ordenar sus ideas y decirle la verdad. Pero esa simple frase tuvo el efecto contrario sobre el universitario.

En vez de horrorizarse y retroceder; se pego mas y le clavo la erección en la cadera, dándole un casto beso en los labios, susurro:

-Entonces nada mejor que un Winchester para poner remedio.

Debería de sentirse ofendido.

Osea...¿¿El le suelta que es virgen y le suelta eso?? Pero....¿Que fue de la ameba asexual que respetaba a todas las mujeres y todo ese rollo?

Iba a ofenderse. Pero a ofenderse en plan reina del drama, con gritos, empujones y puede que incluso una patada en los huevos, pero Sam aprovecho ese despiste para hacerle un asalto en toda regla. No solo le beso con toda la lengua y sus 90 kilos de puro musculo. Sino que amaso su cuerpo con esas grandes manos con tal maestría que antes de darse cuenta se había convertido en gelatina. Y lo peor....¡¡Aun llevaba la ropa puesta¡¡

Que asco el ser mujer.

La cabeza le daba aun vueltas por culpa del asalto cuando se metieron en el coche; no consiguió poner orden hasta que fue demasiado tarde y se encontraron en el apartamento del psíquico. No le paso desapercibido que en la habitación había dos camas y eso hizo que le subiera un nudo a la garganta. Sobre todo cuando pregunto por ellas y el evadió la respuesta cerrando la mano contra su cráneo y besandole dulcemente:

Un beso que nada tuvo que ver con los anteriores; los otros lo habían puesto a mil, pero este...Este iba a conseguir que se quitara el mismo la ropa de lo intenso que fue.

-Dean.- susurro el psíquico frotando nariz con nariz y deslizando la mano dentro de su camiseta.

La mente del cazador dio un chispazo al notar esos grandes dedos cerrarse sobre su pezón y pellizcarlo suavemente, al principio, para después ser un poco mas duro. ¡Mierda¡ Tenia que pararlo pero ya, sabia que ese era su punto débil. Lo descubrió en el baño de la gasolinera y puede que le gustara mucho cuando el mismo se tocaba pero cuando lo hacia Sam....Ooooh...Cuando lo hacia Sam era muchísimo mejor. Antes de darse cuenta volvía a tener los dedos enredados en ese estúpido cabello, frente con frente, aplastando la nariz contra la del mas alto y...De puntillas mientras se frotaba como un gato en celo contra su hermano.

-Sammy.- Jadeo olvidándose por completo de todo y siendo simplemente Dean Winchester.

El gruñido de excitación que se escapo del psíquico le habría puesto los bellos de punta a cualquier chica pero no a Dean. A Dean hizo que la sangre se le convirtiera en fuego liquido y se lo demostró besándolo como sabia: todo lengua y desesperación.

No dejaron de besarse mientras se desnudaban.  
Dean sentía la saliva de su hermano por toda la barbilla y cuello; los labios deslizarse por su yugular mientras kilómetros de piel desnuda se frotaba contra la suya. Y sip, sin duda ser mujer era la leche. Su piel suave era el doble de sensible que la de un hombre, tanto que la fina barba de Sam conseguía que la piel se le pusiera de gallina y le arrancara gemidos, y no solo eso, si fuera un hombre, estaba mas que seguro que ya se habría corrido. Puede que se autodenominara el dios del sexo y todas esas chorradas pero también sabia cuales eran sus limites y el grado de excitación que llevaba era tan alto que no habría durado ni medio latido mas. Así que sip, ser mujer, era genial. Y le quedo confirmado cuando los finos labios del psíquico se cerraron sobre su pezón derecho y lo succiono con ansias. No le dio vergüenza el grito de placer que se le escapo, lo que si lo hizo fue que las rodillas se le aflojaran cuando el pezón izquierdo quedo cubierto por los dedos hábiles de su hermano.

-Sammy....-Repitió como un mantra mientras se agarraba a él para evitar caer al suelo y tenia claro que lo haría. Que se caería al suelo y se partiría la crisma.

-Estoy aquí, Dean.- susurro el psíquico apartando la boca de su pezón un segundo para luego contraatacar mientras la agarraba con fuerza.

-Joder, si.....-Jadeo sin poder creerse lo que estaba pasando. Estaban los dos, en el centro de una habitación de hotel, tal y como vinieron al mundo y con Sam encorvado sobre el como si fuera un animal. Y era tan, pero tan excitante.-Yo también estoy aquí, enano. Yo también estoy....¡¡Joder¡¡

Dean se puso de puntillas al notar como los dedos abandonaban su pezón y se perdían entre sus piernas, palpando la zona un poco inseguro durante unos segundos y luego moviéndose con total libertad, buscando algo; Algo que encontró muy rápido y que hizo gritar al cazador.

-¿Te gusta esto, Dean?-Pregunto el universitario con una extraña mirada en el rostro.

El cazador iba a responder pero en ese justo instante, Sam volvió a mover los dedos sobre su clítoris dejandole con la boca abierta y una expresión de lo mas idiota en el rostro. Decididamente esto no era igual que lo de la gasolinera, era mejor, muuuucho mejor.

-¿Como es que eres virgen?.-Susurro moviendo los dedos sobre su zona intima sin descanso.

El cazador pensó que no podía hablar, al menos, cuando era un hombre no habría podido hacerlo. Pero ahora era mujer y, por lo visto, ese dicho de que las mujeres saben hacer dos cosas a la vez, es completamente cierto.

-Volví así. Virgen. Como un bebe.- susurro cerrando los ojos y ordenando a sus rodillas que, por favor, no se doblaran. Lo consiguió por muy poco.

-¿De donde?- Los dedos de Sam se movían con maestría sobre su clítoris, llevando a Dean tan al filo del orgasmo que clavo las uñas sobre los hombros del psíquico con fuerza.- ¿De donde volviste, Dean?

Se resistió a responder. No quería hacerlo. Sabia que como lo hiciera todo se acabaría. Que se descubriría todo el pastel y no...Como que no había pasado por todo eso como para que ahora le dejaran en la puerta del mejor orgasmo de la historia. Pero Sam fue implacable, como siempre. Quería una respuesta y nada iba a pararlo, le daba igual si tenia que doblegar su voluntad. Así que introdujo dos de sus dedos dentro de su feminidad, arrancándole un sonoro jadeo y dejandole bizco de placer.

-¡¡El Infierno¡¡ Del infierno, Sammy. Por Dios, no pares. No pares.- Suplico entendiendo a las docenas de mujeres que habían actuado de la misma forma con el. Sentir esos grandes dedos dentro de su cuerpo, el cuerpo duro y musculoso, era todo tan...primario. Tan básico y tan ….Normal.

Creyó que iba a apartarse. Que iba a dejarlo allí solo y caliente, pero Sam solo sonrió como si fuera un niño pequeño; como si no lo tuviera completamente cachondo, con dos dedos dentro y los muslos llenos de sus propios fluidos.

-Luego retomaremos esta conversación.- Susurro el psíquico besandole dulcemente en la mejilla.

Y vale, después...Harían lo que el quisiera pero después, ahora, no...Después...Des....

Estaba a punto de correrse cuando los dedos desaparecieron casi haciéndole llorar de frustración. Las ganas de golpear y soltar improperios a diestra y siniestra se apoderaron de el, pero no le duraron mucho ya que Sam lo dirigió hacia el sofá individual que había a su izquierda y lo sentó allí.

Una sonrisa divertida se le escapo al universitario al ver su cara de desconcierto.

-Aun es pronto para que termines, Dean.- soltó como si fuera la explicación a la pregunta de ¿Quienes somos y a donde vamos?.

-No te preocupes, Sammy. Al parecer, soy multiorgasmica y.....- Empezó a decir pero se callo cuando vio la expresión de pura maldad de su hermano.

-¿Multiorgasmica?-repitió como para asegurarse de si había oído bien.

La vacilación reino en el nuevo cuerpo de Dean. ¿Es que había dicho algo malo? Que el recordada el ser multiorgasmica era una lotería. No había que esforzarse mucho para que la chica disfrutara como una loca.

-Ehhh....¿Si?.

Antes de darse cuenta tenia la espalda apoyada contra el asiento del sofá y las piernas levantadas sobre los hombros del psíquico que sonreía de una forma que no le gusto nada.

-Creo que por fin voy a obtener mi venganza sobre lo de que yo era una chica. - Dean sintió como una de sus cejas se arqueaba sin entender.- Voy a hacerte suplicar que pare. Vas a llorar porque no puedes correrte mas.- Amenazo convirtiéndose, por un momento, en el autentico Anticristo.

Dean iba a reírse con ganas y a retarle para ver si era cierto, pero en ese momento sintió la lengua de su hermano sobre su clítoris. Una oleada de puro placer le recorrió desde su centro hasta la base de su cráneo. Jadeo y se agarro a los brazos del sofá mientras Sam la abría para el, tanto con sus dedos, separando sus pliegues, como con su lengua.

No tuvo piedad.

La lamió durante minutos enteros. Alternando su lengua y pequeños mordisco que le hicieron temblar. Pero no solo utilizaba la boca, también los dedos. Esos grandes y gruesos dedos que entraban dentro de ella, levantándola ocasionalmente debido al placer que le provocaba. Dean hundió una de sus manos en el fino cabello y se pellizco los pezones mientras le ordenaba que no parara. Fue la primera vez que Sam le obedeció en algo.

No paro ni siquiera cuando se corrió por primera vez en su boca. Ni con la segunda ni la tercera. A la cuarta Dean ya no notaba las piernas, fue en la quinta cuando lloro para que la dejara descansar pero no se apiado de ella hasta que hubo terminado la sexta.

-¿Que te dije, hermanito?

El cazador no tenia fuerzas para protestar. Estaba exhausto, pero el ver la barbilla de Sam completamente brillante debido a sus fluidos y como su miembro aun estaba duro le sirvió para volver a excitarse. Se lanzo sobre el rostro de su hermano y lamió su propia esencia, maravillándose de que hubiera vuelto a excitarse y de lo increíble que era ser chica.

-¿Es todo lo que tienes, niñato? - Pico cerrando la mano sobre la gran erección del psíquico que gimio de placer.- Porque te recuerdo de que sigo siendo virgen. - Sam gimoteo al comprender lo que quería decir.

-No por mucho tiempo.- Amenazo cerrando las manos sobre las finas muñecas y girándole.

Pronto Dean se encontró de espaldas a su hermano y mirando a ese sofá que iba a venerar durante toda su vida.

-Ponte de rodillas sobre los reposabrazos y agarrate con las manos al respaldal.- ordeno Sam con esa voz típica de la caza.

Obedeció sin protestar. Tanto por que la excitación le recorría como por curiosidad.

El psíquico se coloco detrás de el y le dio un casto beso en la curvatura del cuello y el hombro que le hizo estremecer, pero no tanto como notar las manos de su hermano cerrarse sobre sus caderas y tirar ligeramente hacia atrás. Dean se dejo hacer mientras notaba como los inocentes besos se iban convirtiendo en besos de boca abierta y diminutos mordiscos.

-Sam...No entiendo que....

No pudo terminar la frase, ya que sintió como la gruesa punta del miembro del psíquico encontraba su abertura y se frotaba contra ella sin llegar a entrar.

-Estas muy mojada.- Susurro contra su oído sin dejar de frotarse.

-Obra tuya.-Concedió Dean aguantando la respiración. En esa postura, la polla de Sam llegaba al sitio exacto. Solo tenia que mover un poco las caderas y entraría en el.

-Veamos cuantas veces consigo que te corras. ¿Quieres?-Corono su pregunta cerrando ambas manos sobre sus pechos y pellizcando sus pezones.

El cazador se estiro ante ese gesto y gimoteo como la mujer que era. No respondió a su pregunta, solo flexiono un poco las piernas consiguiendo que la polla de Sam se introdujera un poco en su interior.

Fue una sensación maravillosa que casi le hace llorar.

El gemido que dejo escapar el universitario al notar como su calor le envolvía la punta del miembro lo excito de tal manera que hizo que deslizara una de sus manos donde reinaba su femineidad y empezara a acariciarla.

-Estas echo todo un vicioso.- susurro Sam cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacia.

-Eso ya lo sabias.- Replico la chica sin dejar de tocarse. -Cretino.

La estancia pareció congelarse ante esa simple palabra que hacia siglos que no se decían y que significaba tantas cosas.

-Puta.- Gruño Sam cerrando las manos de nuevo sobre las redondas caderas y empujándose a si mismo dentro del cazador que abrió los ojos como platos al sentirlo. Y vale que Dean estaba muy mojado, tanto que no debería de haber habido ningún tipo de problemas, al menos para un hombre de tamaño normal. Pero Sam no era un “Hombre normal” y mucho menos su “tamaño”. De hecho Sam era muuy muy grande. Y solo en ese momento fue cuando Dean se dio cuenta de ello.

-Dios...Para....Para...-jadeo dolorido. Sam no respondió, solo cerro con mas fuerza los dedos, marcando la blanda carne y volvió a empujarse dentro de ella, entrando hasta la mitad.- ¡Sam¡ -Jadeo llevando una mano hacia atrás y posandola sobre su vientre bajo, notando el vello púbico contra su palma.

Iba a hacer presión para empujarlo y que se apartara. Era demasiado grande para el, a pesar de ser mujer, Sam ERA.DEMASIADO.GRANDE. Y no podía. No podía con el. Pero justo cuando iba a empujar, la fuerte mano de sam se cerro sobre su pequeña muñeca y la inmovilizo sobre su propia espalda, volviéndose a empujar otro poco.

-Dios.- Gimoteo, sintiendo una oleada de placer y dolor que le hizo frotar los pezones contra el maltrecho sillón. -Sam.-Volvió a jadear y reposando su diafragma contra el respaldo del sofá alargo la mano libre hacia su hermano para intentar apartarlo. La respuesta del psíquico fue la misma, agarrarle e inmovilizale. Así que ahí estaba el. De rodillas sobre los reposabrazos del sofá, con el pecho asomando al otro lado del respaldo, los pezones duros como piedras, las manos en la espalda y completamente inmovilizada por un Sam tan cachondo que no entraba en razón.- Sam, cuidado que.....ARRGGHHHH....

Su hermano se empujo con todas sus fuerzas y no paro hasta que su abdomen choco contra su culo. Fue raro, Dean sintió como algo dentro se le rompía y al poco noto como un liquido un poco mas espeso le mojaba los muslos internos.

Sangre.

Eso debería de haberle bastado para enfadarse y mucho. Sam le había dejado en una posición de lo mas sumisa, le había penetrado sin consideración y le había desvirgado a base de bien. Si, sin duda debería de enfadarse. En cualquier momento lo haría.

Pero el caso era que no podía.

Sam se movió en ese justo instante, con estocadas lentas, al principio; largas y profundas que solo sirvieron para que Dean se excitara aun mas. El cazador intento liberarse para encontrar una postura mas cómoda. Tal vez incluso para tocarse, pero Sam no se lo permitió. Siguió empalándose a si mismo de forma larga y despreocupada. Como si no le importara que el amanecer les descubriera.

Las piernas empezaron a hormiguearle, al igual que los brazos pero no hizo ademan de liberarse porque, el dolor de la primera penetración fue diluyéndose hasta tal punto que Dean solo podía pensar en darle el encuentro a su hermano que en ese momento tiro con un poco de mas fuerza de sus brazos y la obligo a incorporarse. Un fuerte alivio recorrió el cuerpo del cazador cuando vio liberado sus brazos, pero le duro poco ya que Sam cerro sus grandes manos sobre sus pechos, los cuales sobo y pellizco como si nunca hubiera visto unos iguales. Eso le derritió, no sabia lo que tenían sus pezones, pero en cuanto se los tocaban perdía completamente el norte. Pronto se encontró con las manos sobre su cabeza y agarrando la nuca de su hermano que le mordía el cuello mientras el le daba el encuentro a sus embestidas.

No tardo mucho en correrse.

De echo, la primera vez que lo hizo tuvo que besar a Sam para no ponerse a gritar como una actriz porno. Fue de lo mas exquisito correrse con la lengua su hermano en la boca mientras este rotaba sus pezones para alargar su orgasmo. Pero si eso fue bueno, mejor fue, cuando en el segundo orgasmo, Sam, sin cambiar la posición, le separo sus labios íntimos y castigo su clítoris sin compasión hasta que se corrió por tercera vez.

-Dios, Sam...Vas a matarme.- Lloro mientras le atormentaba su zona intima y alargaba su ultimo orgasmo hasta niveles insospechados.

Sam soltó una risita de puro ego hinchado y para hacerle entender que aquello no había acabado dio una fuerte estocada que lo dejo viendo las estrellas.

-Ahora me toca a mi, Dean.-Susurro con la voz cargada de dolor debido que se había privado de su propio placer.

Y...¿Como iba a decirle que no? Aun así no pudo evitar decir:

-No se que decirte, hermanito. Yo soy el mayor y esto no se acaba hasta que yo lo diga.-Esas palabras hicieron que Sam se excitara tanto que hasta Dean noto como su miembro parecía crecer en su interior.

Con la fuerza y rudeza que lo caracterizaba, el universitario cerro la mano sobre la nuca de la mujer y le obligo a agarrarse al respaldal de la silla. Luego cerro las manos sobre las caderas y con la voz oscurecida por el deseo soltó:

-Ahora yo soy el hombre, Dean.- gruño justo antes de dejarse llevar por sus mas bajos instintos.

Embistió con todas sus fuerzas, tanta que hasta en un par de ocasiones levanto el sofá sobre dos de sus patas. Le mordió y lamió el cuello y amaso sus caderas como si fuera un animal mientras gruñía y sudaba. Soltó un grito de triunfo cuando Dean se corrió entre suplicas otra vez debido a su rudeza y rió de éxtasis cuando un fortísimo orgasmo le golpeo, vaciandolo entero en el interior del cazador que lo recibió todo mas que deseoso.

Fue un orgasmo tan explosivo que Sam pensó que se moriría allí mismo. Sus piernas no pudieron mantenerlo en pie cuando termino de vaciarse dentro de aquel cálido y esponjoso cuerpo. Cayo al suelo con una sonrisa en el rostro, completamente exhausto y lleno de sudor.

No paso mucho hasta que sintió el nuevo cuerpo de su hermano acurrucarse a su lado. Eso le hizo sonreír. ¿Quien le iba a decir que iba a acabar la noche follando como una mala bestia con su hermano que se había convertido en mujer?.

-No puedo...Con mi alma.- soltó resoplando y cerrando con posesión el brazo alrededor de los hombros de la chica que ahora era Dean; este se dejo hacer y apoyo la cabeza sobre su pecho sin decir nada.- Sabes que cuando me despierte tenemos que hablar, ¿Verdad?.  
Un corto silencio paso en el que la chica no se movió. Medio segundo después unos grandes ojos verdes lo miraron con el sueño pintado en su expresión.

-Lo se. Pero eso sera mañana, Sammy. Ahora estoy cansado.

-Cansada.- Corrigió.

-¿Que?.

-Digo que ahora estas cansada, Dean. Porque ahora la chica eres tu.- Soltó riéndose de su propia broma y ganándose una fuerte colleja por parte del cazador.

¿CONTINUARA?


End file.
